


Prince of darkness

by I_dont_know_okay



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Eventual Romance, Getting Together, How Do I Tag, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:29:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27387208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_dont_know_okay/pseuds/I_dont_know_okay
Summary: How the literal hell had Charlie gotten herself into this? How a little lie could've possibly gotten her here. Worst of all there was nothing she could do about it, even if she tried.Yes I changed the summary, why? It revealed too much. So fight me. :)Ps don't actually. Please don't.
Relationships: Alastor/Charlie Magne, Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Comments: 7
Kudos: 35





	1. Introduction. I guess?

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what to do. And uhhhhhh just enjoy I guess?

It had been a few months since the hotel had got its first 'customer' Angel dust. Not to mention the whole Radio Demon fiasco thing. And yet it still wasn't open even after all the room refurbishing, scheduling and day set ups. Why? Because Charlie the princess of hell, only daughter of Lucifer etc... Wanted to have an opening ceremony; inviting overlords, dukes and hopefully her parents to raise awareness of her project after ummm.... The 666 news interview. So yeah there she was in her office with Vaggie (her girlfriend) on what the hell to do. After all, the richest, most powerful demons are going to be there no biggie!!

"So let me get this straight, you want a black and gold masquerade ball theme for the party?" asked vaggie

"Oh yes! It's going to look so cool! Everyone's going to be wearing masks and dancing and they can even show of their wealth! With you know the whole gold theme?"

"Are you sure you want it to be a masquerade ball? I mean isn't that what happens in fairytale's or movies like Cinderella? Prince hosts a ball everyone's invited then some crap happens and it all goes wrong, not to mention the whole prince charming has to rescue his lovey, dovey poor hard working girl."

"Vaggie you know how hard everyone's been working on this? A masquerade ball would be the perfect thing! And besides you know the only demon I've ever loved is you!"

"Alright you convinced me"

"omg! I forgot to ask Al! what if he doesn't like it! after all he is the main sponsor and not to mention business partner! what if he doesn't like it? we have to ask him!

"Charlie calm down! I'm sure that shitlord will like it and if he doesn't I'll stick a spear straight through his chest!"

"Really?"

"Yes!"

"Fine let's go find him but try not to stick a spear straight through his chest?"

"No promises amor"

\------‐----------------------------------  
Meanwhile in the lobby....

Alastor was busy sipping a cup of coffee while watching Husk repeatedly push Angel of the counter. Now on what he actually wants from this investment. Sure he's had months to think about it but he's a very patient man plus Al's immortal so he has all the time in hell. Anyway... back to Alastor's thoughts a place no one should go but yet here you are!

Hmmmmm..... let's see

Option 1  
Use the hotel for entertainment watching dreams get crushed and demons fail or

Option 2

Use Charlie to get close to Lucifer then kill and overthrow him! Ha! No! Who are you kidding? Al and Luci are actually pals (for obvious reasons). They go golfing, hunting and pranking every weekend or whenever Lucifer's free. But no one knows this because Alastor is Luci's go to for killing pests or when you need a job done properly.

Option 3  
The same as 1 but with the possibility of demons actually being redeemed.

Numero 4  
He could just could perhaps marry Charlie? After all there are many benefits in being the Prince of darkness and hell! Like having bragging rights and finally get Vox to f off while still bieng able to annoy him. But there are alot of problems with that one. Like A Charlie is already with Vaggie and B, Lucifer wants Charlie to marry a noble man who's powerful and has a status like duke not overlord. Not to mention the fact that Al is a sinner, overlord but still sinner and although his power can kill most if not all the dukes. That ain't matter to Dear old Luci cause he's standards are high (well as high as you can get in hell).

But it could be fun to try this out

"Al!"

(You are out of his thoughts)

"Yes my dear?"

"You know how we're doing an opening ceromony for the hotel?"

"Why of course!"

"Well I was thinking..."

Just then Vaggie comes in and gives her 'death glare' to Alastor.  
He ignored her obviously.

"You were saying?" Alastor asked

"Oh right sorry, how do you feel about a black and gold masquerade ball? Hee hee?"

(Vaggie stares intensely at Alastor)

"Why I think it would be perfect! Absolutely marvellous! It would be just like a fairytale! But instead of the prince it's the princess! Not to mention the dancing Waltz! Oh what a splendid thing!

"So you agree it should be that?"

"Why of course I do!"

*Boop*

Alastor booped Charlie on the nose, making Charlie blush and Vaggie try to not to rip her hair out.

"Woah what's up toots?"  
Angel Dust has just swaggered into the room with style

"Something up? Cause ya look like your about to go bald!"

"Shut it you tonto bitch!"

"Vaggie pls come down! I need your help! To write out all the invitations and set up the rooms! Okay?"

"No need my darling! Nifty will prepare the ballroom. I, myself will do the food while Husker can do drinks, after all it would be wrong for my partner to do all the work!"

"And what am I supposed to do eh? 

"You kind sir will try not to ruin anything!"

"Meh, suits me fine. Unless you forget the food and come join me in my room where we'll both be busy?"

"Ha! Ha! No!"

"Oh, your going to regret that, I don't just give my services for free ya know?"

"And I suggest you go now before I change my mind in torturing you, my friend!"

"Alright! Alright I was just kidding! Sorry! Wait fat nuggets calling me! Gota go!"

"Now, ladies you prepare the invitations while my team do the rest!"

"Omg! Thank you Al! Thank you!"

"C'mon Charlie if you want the ball to be this weekend. Which is in 4 days, you need to get those invitations sent out now."

"Oh my gosh! Your right! Come on Vaggie!"

\-----------------------------------------------  
In Charlie's office....

"Are you sure you want to invite the Von Eldritches? I mean you don't exactly have a good relationship with them since umm Harold?" Vaggie asked

"I know, but if I miss them out on purpose and invite everyone else. That wouldn't be good for my dads business and they'll hate me even more. Besides there's always the chance they won't come?"

"Let's leave it at that hun" 

\------------------------  
Time skip.....

"Alright now to just post them!" Charlie squealed 

"Charlie wait!" Vaggie shouted

The blonde run down the stairs and into the main reception area getting ready to leave for the post office.

"Charlie dear?"

It was Alastor

"Oh hi Al! What are you doing here?"

"I could ask the same for you dear, after all your moth friend isn't here"

Vaggie run down the stairs suddenly stopping

"You!" She accused 

"Me?"

"Yes you, why are you here?"

"Why, I'm, merely curious as to what the princess is up to leaving the hotel without her protector"

"That is none of you......"

"Vaggie!"

"Sorry"

"If you must know Alastor, I was heading to the post office in order to send the invitations for the ball."

"There's no need for that doll! As I can do that from right here!"

"And how?"

He snapped his fingers plunging the entire room into darkness.  
The shadows had taken the letters from Charlie and disappeared. As if nothing had happened.

"Woah!"

"Charlie! Are you alright?! Did they hurt you?!"

"Vaggie! I'm fine pls stop worrying about me"

"Why yes! You seem to worry way to much about her! It's almost as if you don't trust her enough to even think or choose for herself! As you are always by her changing her opinion on everything giving random excuses as to why!"

"How dare you! You stupid shitlord! I love Charlie! And I am always by her because she's my girlfriend! And I do not change her opinion, I merely ask her if that is what she wants!"

"Terribly sorry dear, my mistake! Now if you to will excuse me I need to check on my beignets! Oh and Charlie darling I need you to check on the ballroom and see if it is to your liking!"

"Omg Al that was so quick! And we still have 3 days left!"

"Doll, as much as I appreciate your enthusiasm I never said it was done I merely said to check on it"

"Oh, but still come on Vaggie!"

Charlie was a hot bubbly mess and practically run away pulling Vaggie with her.

When she got to the ballroom. It was spectacular! And spotless. And really fancy! With all the lace, gold, velvet padding and decorations. Exactly what she needed! The only thing that wasn't done was the table and floor because Nifty was scurrying and insisting there's dust inside the floor cracks.

"Woah, if this isn't screaming stuck up I'm a posh idiot then I don't know what will." 

"Yep, I mean look Vaggie even the pillars are gold marble!"

"Don't touch! You'll get your fingerprints all over them!"

"Sorry Nifty! But wow you made this place look amazing! I don't know how to thank you!"

"It's not me you need to thank it!s Mr Alastor! I mean he did design the whole thing and just tell me where to put everything!"

"Alastor!? Alastor planned this?"

"Yes!"

"Woah, Vaggie! Did you hear that! But how, I mean..."

"Let's not dwell on the how, knowing him he probably threatened a top designer with their own pencil."

"Vaggie, just because of his reputation doesn't mean he'll actually do that"

"I'm not going to say anything to that."

"Bye Nifty!" Charlie shouted

"Bye Charlie and Vaggie!"

\-------------------------------------  
Meanwhile in the bar....

"Check on your beignets really? You do realise we still have 3 days until the ball?"

"Husker, I cannot tell whether you are trying to mock me or just insufferable enough to not understand words. And you better hope it's the latter"

"Right sorry boss, but still why lie to her?"

"Because I could see she was getting uncomfortable and wanted to leave. So bieng the gentleman I offered instead!"

"Really? I mean that sort of sounds like you care for her. Wait no there is no way! You don't have a crush on her do you!?"

"Keep your voice down! And no for your information I do not and never will! Now do you understand?"

"Yes, yes I do but I bet you will be swallowing your own words!"

"Husker, if you keep gambling like that soon you'll be broke or dead! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!"

"Now I best be of! I've got business to attend to!"

"By business do you mean visiting Lucifer and doing crap together?"

"Why yes I do! They'll also want to ask about the invitation Charlie sent I'm sure!

\--------------------------------------  
It was getting late. Around 10pm, so after finishing her paperwork Charlie decided to head to bed, where Vaggie was reading another magazine on Top murders and 'who to watch out for!' Unsurprisingly her dad was on the front.

"Finally you came I was getting worried the paperwork ate you!"

" *yawn*, yeah it's getting late and I really need to get to bed after all the preparations there are more and more."

"Aha whatever you say hun."

\------------------------------------------------  
At Lucifer's palace....

2 of the most powerful demons in hell were having a tea party, giggling like little girls over a joke.

"That.. that was *wheeze*" Lucifer snorted

"Now now Luci we must compose ourselves to set an example to all the others!"

"Oh yes Al! Such an example we make make! Especially right now!"

*double wheeze*

"Alright you two it's time for Al to leave as it's getting late."

Lilith had just walked in. Normally she'd join in on the fun but she had lots of work to do with her theatre show, she was tired and wanted to go to bed.

"Oh but please! Can't Al just stay a tinsie bit longer please!"

"No. Al needs to go!"

She looked at him with pleading eyes, hoping he'll understand. She never did this. In fact the only demons who knew about this were her family but Lillith guessed she considered Al was a bit like her family. Since he has been visiting them since he was alive. First actual human in hell. 

"Yes, I'm sorry Luci but I must really go. With the opening masquerade ball coming up at the hotel my schedule is almost full."

"Oh my gosh! My little apple's ball! I completely forgot!"

"Lillith can we go! Oh pls Lillith!"

"Fine! I'll clear my schedule"

"Right. It shall be good for my business and of course to see my little apple!" Lucifer squealed 

"Yes, Charlie will be so happy to see us after the little stunt you pulled."

"As much I love to stay I must really be off" Alastor said as quickly as he vanished.

"Yes goodbye Al!"

"Right can we go to bed now?" Lillith asked 

"Yes. I'm suddenly tired."

At that Lillith rolled her eyes and headed towards the bedroom.

\------------------------------

First Chapter is done!


	2. Day of the ball

T'was the day of the ball (you could probably tell by the title).  
Charlie was stressed as literal hell. Everything was ready, Alastor had prepared the food, drinks were served and the ballroom was just, she had no words for it. Sure her parents had hosted parties before like the yearly extermination celebration (which she always had to attend). But compared to this all those were trash. This is what she imagined heaven was like well apart from the black of course. And Alastor had done all of this! Which was unbelievable. 

"Charlie!" Vaggie shouted from across the ballroom. 

"It's going to start in 2hrs! You have to get ready and meet us all in the lobby at 6 remember?! To go over the schedule!"

"Oh my! I completely forgot! I'll go get ready! See ya!" Charlie shouted

Charlie sprinted through the hallways like fire to her room. She had already gotten the dress it was medieval looking, with the sleeves bieng long and gold lacing around her neck, arms and hem of the skirt. Her mask only covered her eye area it was all black with feathery wings and gold lacing around the eyes.she quickly put them on. Did her lipstick as their was no need for makeup. She then tied her hair into a rose bun. Finally she put on her black tiara, she always has to wear it on occasions like this because as the princess she has to be seen and recognised. Finished 20 mins left! She still decided to sprint as it was Charlie. But the *boof* she had actually run into a certain red stag.

"My dear! You should really watch where you are going! As not many citizens would be as kind as I to just let you walk after colliding with them!"

Charlie was zoned out. To busy staring into his eyes.

"Darling are you ok? You seem to be looking at me weirdly and you still haven't removed your hands from my chest."

"Oh! I'm so so sorry Al I wasn't watching where I was going and..."

"No need! Apology accepted! Now since you're here why don't we head down together?"

"Uh sure!"

As they headed down together Charlie could clearly see Alastor's outfit. It looked like something one of the three musketeers would wear. It was almost all black, the shirt was gold and of course he had his signature bowtie. And even one of those fedora looking hats with a white feather. Wait....

"Aren't you supposed to be wearing a mask? After all it is a masquerade ball."

"I've got it right here in my breast pocket. But I didn't want to put it on as it's extremely uncomfortable."

"Oh. But I still put mine on. And I'd love to see you with it! Please?"

"Well, since you asked so nicely!"

He reached in and pulled the mask out it was almost exactly like Charlie's. Apart from the gold deer horns on the top and the eye slits bieng much more agile and narrow.

"Wow! That looks almost like mine!"

"It would seem so! What a fancy coincidence!"

"And we both sort of went for that old earthly look!" Charlie said.

"You are correct! I wanted to spice things up a little! As I knew everyone would be wearing the same boring ensemble! But it seems that I was wrong! Since you are not!  
And you look marvelous!"

"Awe! Thanks Al! You look spectacular too!"

"I may look spectacular! But not as dazzling as you on this fine evening mademoiselle!"

"Stop it! Your making me blush!"

"Why yes I am! You look just like my usual attire!"

"Al! That is not funny!"

"Then why are you giggling mon cherie!?"

"I am not! I'm just...."

"Just?"

"Shut up"

"You are so bold! To tell the Radio Demon to shut up! My my! How dare you!"

"I... I didn't mean..."

"Ha! Ha! Ha! I was only kidding! I would never harm you!"

"Really?"

"Why of course! It would be rude and disgraceful of me to do that! After all you are the most charming demon belle I have ever met and not to mention my business partner. Besides you haven't given me a reason to yet."

"Ah, huh geeze that mask makes you look scarier than normal. Handsome! But scary."

"Oh! So I'm handsome now am I? Are you trying to charm me now?"

"What! No! I...I"

"Oh, Charlie what would your girlfriend say about this? Because let me tell you something princess. I can be way more handsome than this."

Charlie's thoughts were now going way above that PG rating. Worse for her they were all about Alastor.

"Are you two done? Cause I can't handle all the fucking flirting! I mean just snog already! Cause this is worse that the other asshole!"

"Husker!"

"What! How long have you been there!"

"You do know it's rude to snoop around on other people and their business? Don't you?" Alastor asked menacingly.

"Oi! You told us to meet in the lobby at 6! And last time I checked I'm in the lobby and it's past 6!" Husker shouted

"Oh."

Charlie just realised they were in fact in the lobby and it was 6.05.

"So wheres Vaggie, Nifty and Angel?" She asked.

"Here! I'm here! Sorry! I'm sorry! Oh my you look beautiful Charlie!" Nifty said sprinting around the room in here puffy black gown.

"So do you Nifty!"

"Charlie!" Vaggie called from the top of the stairs. She slowly descended the stairs in her beautiful black sleeveless ball gown.

"Oh! Vaggie! You look.. wow! I have no words!"

"Oh. But so do you amor!" Vaggie said as she pulled charlie into a hug!

"Alright! Now all we need is Angel!"

"Woah! Calm down there toots! I know your excited to see me. But don't go round getting ya knickers in a twist. He was wearing a gold strapless dress with a thigh slit.

"Woah!"

"Woah, sure is right Husky boy. I'm gonna make those those nobles fall head over heels for me."

"Angel!"

"No! That is not what this is about! You are the hotels first guest! No sinning remember!?"

"Right sure, but it's not sinning if they do it first."

"No!"

"Ahem! As much as I hate to spoil.your conversations have you all forgotten why we're even here?" Alastor asked

"Oh right!"

Everyone was assigned their roles: Husk as the bartender,  
Nifty, Vaggie and Angel (whenever he feels like it) as waitresses. Finally Alastor and Charlie will be delivering the grand speech together as Charlie didn't want to do it alone.

"Everyone places! We have just 5 minutes until the gala!" Charlie shouted.

Al and Charlie would be welcoming everyone in. So they opened the hotel doors and immediately there were flashes and clicks. From what looked like all the news stations in hell even that bitch Katie was their.

"And here we have our very own princess Charlie Magne! And the infamous Radio Demon!"

Woah! She knew her project would blow up but not this much!

\---------------------------------------  
Time skip...

Surprisingly everyone on the guest list arrived. Well apart from her parents. And worst of all the Von Eldritches had actually attended. Why? She had no idea probably business but who was she to judge anyway?

Finally they headed to the ballroom.

"Care to take my arm dearest?" Alastor asked as he bowed.

"Sure!" Charlie replied.

They linked arms. Went in would be a major understatement as Alastor  
Slammed both the doors open and practically skipped in all while poor Charlie still had her arms linked with him.

Dead silence. All eyes were on them.

"Why hello everyone! Please! Please! Don't let our presence disturb you and your doings." Alastor said with his radio host voice.

After that everyone started chatting again as not many wanted to face Alastor's wrath. Despite bieng powerful and well pure blooded, they had all heard the tales of how he killed. 

Charlie managed to spot Vaggie in the crowd.

"Vaggie finally there you are!"

"Hi hun! I thought you'd never make it to your own opening celebration!"

"Very funny, So tell me what does everyone think?"

"Well most of them say it's not as bad as they initially thought while others well they think it's bad?"

"Oh I guess it's better then nothing though!"

"Mon amor, better than nothing! This is perfect absolutely perfect! This is your dream yes? And it's coming true!  
So why do you care what all those shitlords think? You are the princess of hell!"

"Yeah I guess your right! But Al technically made all of this happen. So I guess the only shilords opinion I care about is Al's"

"Charlie. For the last time, you can't trust him! Even though he did all of this how do you know he isn't trying to overthrow your father?"

"Vaggie! Pls Al wouldn't do that."

"And how can you be sure he isn't holding a knife behind his back or putting poison in your food while your thinking?"

"Vaggie pls just trust me! I know Al would never do that!"

" *sigh* fine but just be careful okay?"

"Ok and thank you! I'll see ya later!"

Charlie left Vaggie to go find Al for 2 reasons. They had to do a speech together and she weirdly missed him and his energetic atmosphere.

She managed to spot him pretty easily in the crowd as he's incredibly tall and well his red hair. But the person he was standing next to just made her blood boil. Helsa. And worse it looked like she was trying to get his attention on her. Without thinking she grabbed Al by the hand and dragged him away without saying a single word. Glancing back she smiled at Helsa's angry face.

"Charlie?"

"Yes Al?"

"As much As I appreciate bieng out of her horrible company, why did you do that?"

"Well, I guess it's because of my past relationship with her brother so after that we've hated each other. And also seeing you with her and how she looked at you just made me really angry for some reason?"

"Well that sounds perfectly reasonable"

"Now we better get to that speech!"

Charlie and Al walked on stage getting everyone's attention on them. Charlie started talking about the hotel and it's plans. And occasionally Al would interrupt here and there. All while she would be scanning the room looking for her parents. When the speech ended, they finally walked of. Razzle, Dazzle and Alastor's shadows started playing waltz music. At that almost everyone partnered up and started dancing in the centre.

"May I have this dance?" Alastor asked.

"Why of course!" Charlie replied.

The danced and danced swaying in the rhythm. Gazing into each others eyes. (Imagine basically any disney movie).

\--------------------------------------

"Woah! What's got your taco in a twist, babe?" Angel said

"Look at them!" Vaggie screamed

"Uh. Who? There are about 50 demons here."

"Charlie and that shit show"

"So, what about them?"

"Look at how their dancing together!"

"Oh! Someone's jealous!"

"No I'm not! Besides Charlie is my girlfriend!"

"Not for long. At the way their dancing I wouldn't be surprised if they get it in today!"

"Angel! How dare you!"

"Woah woah! Calm down there! I was just joking!"

"Oh! Yeah?!"

"Yeah and I mean it!"

"Fine! But say something else like that and your dead! Charlie or no. Got it?"

"Fine by me! Now I better get going? Cause business is about to be booming if ya know what I mean?" Angel said as he winked and started cat walking over to a group of demons.

"Vaggie, what a.....pleasure to see you again." Said Lucifer.

"Your.... your majesty!"

"Yes hello Vaggie" Lillith droned waving her hand.

"So, if you don't mind me asking where is our daughter?"

"Right. Of course Charlie is over there with Alastor."

"Oh! Look how charming they look!" Lillith squealed 

"Weirdly yes." Lucifer agreed.

\----------------------------------------------  
Meanwhile

Charlie became hypnotized by Alastor's and without thinking leaned her head on his chest. At first Alastor flinched, but then he sort of enjoyed her touch.

"Tired dear?"

"Very" Charlie mumbled into his chest.

"Ha. Ha. Looks like the belle of the ball is slowly becoming sleeping beauty."

"Very funny Al."

"Just saying what comes to mind darling!"

"I would tell you to keep your mouth shut but then I wouldn't get to see your smile"

"Mon cherie you will never see me without."

"Is that a challenge?" Charlie asked suddenly getting her energy back.

"Well, it's a challenge you would lose."

"Oh! Really?"

"Then what would happen if I were to kiss you? Right now?" Charlie asked.

Alastor didn't even flinch at that suggestion. " well then your moth would definitely not be happy about that."

"I was so sure that would work!"

"What to kiss me?"

"No! No! What?"

"Charlotte." Lucifer really rolled the r.

"Mum! Dad! You made it!"

"Why of course we did! How could we not come to our little apple pie's party?" Lillith said as she pulled Charlie into a bone crushing hug.

"I must say that this hotel of yours is doing better than I expected."

"Why yes it is! So how did you manage it?"

"Well... Alastor did help with most of it."

"Ah yes. The Radio Demon, so nice to see you again." Lucifer chipped as if suddenly realising he was even their. The both exchanged a hand shake.

"It is an honour to see you again too. Your majesty."

(Lucifer and Al have this thing going on where they pretend to not know each other as to not arouse suspicion on their parts).

"So you are the one helping my daughter?"

"That is correct!"

"Well we express our deepest gratitude to you."

"Thank you, but it is already an honour to be in your presence." Alastor said as he bowed.

"Ah! Lucifer! I was wondering whether you would show up or not!" A new voice suddenly interrupts.

"Andréan! It is a surprise to see you here to." Lucifer's voice sounded friendly but you could tell it was laced with venom.

"Oh! I'm not here on what your thinking, I am merely here on business!"

"Why the whole family is here!" A female voice interrupts this time.

"Marion. So I'm presuming your hellspawns are here too?" Replied Lillith

"Yes. Why yes they are."

Charlie edged herself closer to Al's side while squeezing his hand.

"Charlie! Dear! Long time no see!" Another Eldritch interupts

"Harold." Charlie replied coldly.

"I presume that's you ex." Alastor whispered into her ear so only Charlie could hear. Charlie nodded.

"I'm surprised you remember me!"

"How could I forget after what you did!"

Alastor placed his hand on Charlie's shoulder in order to calm and comfort her.

"Well, anyway I heard your dating some low life sinner or is it just a hooker you grabbed of the street in order to make me jealous?!" Harold chuckled to himself.

"Actually... I'm not dating her. Vaggie anymore?"

"Your not? Lillith questioned.

"Who are you dating then?" Marion asked curiously 

"Don't tell me it's another hooker you grabbed of the street!" Andréan laughs.

"So Charlie who is it?" Lucifer asked now intrigued.

Umm.. oh no Charlie had really messed up now.... 

"uhm... Alastor! Yeah! I'm dating Alastor!" She suddenly blurted out.

"You are?!" both the Magne's screamed.

While the three Eldritches were to shocked to speak.

Alastor had just caught onto little Charlie's plan. Finally something fun to do!

"Why yes I can confirm that we are in fact dating!" Alastor said menacingly to the Von Eldritches while winking at Charlie.

"And how did someone like you get to date the infamous and handsome Radio Demon!?" Helsa had appeared seemingly jealous and outraged.

"Reasons you wouldn't understand Helsa!" Charlie spat.

"Hmmmm!"

"Charlie may I speak to you in private?" Lillith said.

"Uhh... sure of course mom?!"

"Same with you Alastor!" Lucifer interrupted.

"Oh ho! I see someone wants to plan the wedding!" Andréan chuckled to himself.

\------------------------------‐------------  
Alastor and Lucifer found the nearest empty room.

"Is it true you and Charlie are in a relationship!?" Lucifer asked

"Why of course not! The poor darling wanted to make them jealous with this little scheme. So I joined in wanting some entertainment!" Alastor replied 

"I really should've known. You and making people kill each other."

"Well. Most of the time it's me doing the killing."

"Really?"

"What you don't believe me?"

"Ha ha ha very funny. But what do we do now?"

"What do you mean?" Alastor asked intrigued 

"Well the Von Eldritches surely won't keep quiet about this!"

"We could kill them?"

"Well, I suppose that is one solution."

Lillith walked in with a very regretful Charlie.

"So? What do we do? Their not dating and practically everyone will know by tomorrow!"

"That's what I'm trying to decide!" Luci told his wife.

"I'm so so sorry I never meant for this to happen."

"It's not your fault honey. We all know what they did to you and how much you wanted to prove yourself."

"Well, you did technically follow my 'you don't take shit from other demons' rule."

"Thank you" Charlie said as she hugged both her parents.

She let them go and walked up to Al.

"I'm sorry I dragged you into this Al."

"Oh don't worry darling this is quite fun andyou know how much I love chaos!"

"Way to much" Lillith mumbled.

"Enough! But seriously what are we going to do." Lucifer objected.

"Perhaps we should see how this scenario plays out first then we can decide on our gameplan." Alastor suggested.

"That would be the most reasonable thing to do. I mean perhaps Marion can keep that hellgole of hers shut for a few days." Lillith said

"Agreed"

"Charlie, dear what do you think?" Lillith asked

"I agree after all it is my fault we are all in this mess. Gosh I hate them so much."

"It's decided then. Now we all better get back before someone realises what's up after all we can't have the hosts disappearing." Lucifer said

\------------------------------------------  
After the ball. 

Everyone had left well apart from the Hazbin crew and Charlie's parents.

Nifty helped Al clean the ballroom.

"Remember darling we are so proud of you!" Lillith told charlie as she hugged her.

"Yes we are and try to forget about the whole thing ya know?"

"Thank you! Thank you both so much!"

"Anything for my little girl!" Lucifer said

\-----------------------------------  
"Charlie are you okay?" Vaggie asked as Charlie got into bed.

"Yeah. Fine Vaggie just tired."

"Was it the Von Eldritches?"

"Yeah I guess"

"Well. Next time I see one of them I'll crush all their bones!"

"Thanks Vaggie."

"Now get some sleep hun."  
\-------------------‐---------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is done 
> 
> Ps Andréan and Marion are Helsa's and Harold's parents as I coudn't find a name for them.


	3. Next day...

"Welcome back everyone!"

"I'm Katie Killjoy!"

"And I'm Tom Trench!"

"Boy, have we got some news for you. Remember Charlie, the princess of hell?"

"Why of course. How. Can. I. Forget. About. Her?" Katie said through gritted teeth.

"Well we heard from Fredrick Von Eldritch himself! (Thank you for telling me his actual name) That last night the princess said herself that she is currently dating the notorious Radio Demon! And if that isn't crazy enough already then we've also been informed that he yes the Radio Demon confirmed it! Isn't that exciting!"

"Seriously? Last time I checked she was dating some bitch. So how exactly did this happen in 5 months." Katie said whilst scraping her nails on the counter.

"No one knows! But everyone's suspects it has something to do with Lucifer! Yes that's right they are saying even our very own king is on this!"

"Oh! So like an arranged marriage huh? To boost that little brats reputation after her.....project.

"Exactly so!" Tom shouted

"Ha! No wonder! I bet he's just dating her in order to become prince! There is no way someone like her would get someone actually good to date her!" Now she was pleased 

"It seems so! That's it for now and we will see you after the break for a special interview with Velvet for her views on this!"

Katie jumped up and "How dare YOU! Not tell me about this you..."

*beep*

\------------------------‐-------‐--  
At the hotel.

After the ceromony Charlie had emitted 4 new patients! But they've stayed in their room so far. Obviously not wanting to be disturbed. She headed to the bar where she found Angel flirting with Husk who was downing a bottle of liquor completely ignoring him.

"Charlie there you are! So tell me how long!? How long!?" Angel shouted from the stool.

"welp I'm out he's your problem now." said Husk walking away to the lobby

"How long what Angel?" Charlie asked

"Have you been cheating on Vaggie?!"

"WHAT?!"

"I knew it! Even you couldn't resist Mr overlord strawberry pimp"

"How...How..."

"How did I know? It's all over the news babe! Ya should really be more secretive! Cause everyone's talking about it! Fredrick told everyone himself!"

"He did?"

"Sure did!"

"Oh my gosh!"

"You better sin Vaggie hasn't seen this! Or she might kill ya and your boyfriend!" 'Wink'

"I've...I've gotta go!"

Charlie run as fast as she could to her room grabbed her phone and rushed onto the balcony. Thank hell Vaggie was to busy to witness the crisis.

"C'mone mom! C'mone just pick up!" Charlie desperately said.

"Charlie? Dear is everything alright? You know I'm busy."

"Have you seen the news!!?"

"No...well not yet."

"Apparently Fredrick told everyone I'm dating Alastor!"

"He did not!" Lillith's voice was very stern now.

"Yes he did? That's what a friend told me, that the news stations said!"

"Right. You, me Alastor and your father palace now." She changed up

"Oh shit"  
\-----------------------------------

Charlie had told Vaggie that she needed to meet up with her parents in order to discuss hotel plans. Which wasn't entirely a lie. Skipping out of the limousine she had once again found herself at her childhood home, the Royal Palace (imagine Buckingham palace but scarier). The porter opened the door for her and..... Alastor and her parents were already there.

"Drawing room" that was all Lucifer, her father said in order to make her back stiff.

Walking in deadly silence with their footsteps and the occasional tapping of Al's and Luci's canes breaking it. The glamorous red and white halls were serving more like a horrid memory then nostalgia. Until finally they reached the drawing room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter may be a bit shorter. I just really wanted to get this done before homework.


	4. The plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated in forever.

Lucifer pushed open the large mahogany doors while waiting for everyone to come inside. Charlie came in last dreading what will happen. The doors shut suddenly, leaving a sense of unease in the room.

"There is only one solution I see for this. And that is that you and Alastor have to pretend to be dating." Lucifer's voice rang out cold and stern leaving no room for argument to any ordinary demon.

"But-But WHY?! what?!" Charlie screamed frustrated at her father.

"Because darling, if everyone found out that you lied, how do you think they'll react? Not only that but it will boost the Eldritches popularity and trust ability while dragging our name in the mud, and not to mention your reputation even further." Lillith answered

"I-I guess....But...."

"There will be no buts!" Lucifer's voice rang out like poison.

Charlie's face shrunk.

"Oh come now dear! Do cheer up! As you'll be dating me! The infamous Radio Demon! Any other citizen would give their afterlife just to go on a date with me!"

"Yes that is true, out of everyone here, he is the best candidate and the most likely to verify your lie" Lucifer tried to recollect himself

"And besides we've known Al forever" Lillith added

"But-but I thought!"

"Oh no, Al and me are great friends, he's been visiting us for a century now ever since he was human!" Lucifer told her

"But how did he get in? I thought humans weren't allowed in hell" 

"That's what we've been trying to find out" Lillith glared at said person

"Why it's my little secret and always will be!" Al teased

"see?"

"Yeah... But what do we do first?" Charlie asked

"Well I was thinking to make a statement that you are in fact dating, and one that is subtle so the public don't get suspicious. You will go on a date" Lucifer announced

"What!?" Charlie shouted for seemingly the hundredth time in 5mins

"Yes, me and your father have booked a table for 7.30 at the Lux, most famous and expensive restaurant in all the nine circles of hell. With tons of paparazzi catching anyone who gets within a mile of it."

"Sure...I guess...I mean if its to keep the name clear?"

"Why yes!" Lillith encourages

"Alright then 7.30 today and uh....I need to go now to the hotel cause... I told Vaggie that I'd be back at 4 so... she'll be mad if I don't go now."

"Fine you may leave but I will expect to see you and Al all over the media tomorrow got it?" Lucifer said

"Yep!" Charlie chirped then rushed out the door, not wanting to spend a second longer in that room.

"So... tea?" Luci asked

"That sounds absolutely splendid!"

Now he looks over at his wife

"Fine"

"Great!"

\------------------------------------------------------  
Back at the hotel

"Vagge! Vaggie! I need to talk to you about...something" Charlie shouted

"Why what's up hun?" 

"Well uhm... you know how I met my parents today at the palace?"

"Yes in order to discuss plans about the hotel, why?"  
"Uhmm...... well.....ah... do you also know why I was tired yesterday?"

"ok, what is this about? And what in your fathers name did you do?"

" Pls don't get mad but... I sort of told the Eldritches that I'm dating Alastor and now everyone in hell thinks so too and I also have to pretend that we are actually dating cause ya know me bieng the princess, not spoiling the family name? " Charlie quickly mumbled

"You did what?! I leave you alone for 10 flipping minutes and you somehow manage to convince the entirety of hell that your dating probably its most renowned and feared phsyco?! How and why the bloody hell Charlie?!"

"Its not what you think I swear! It was just that..."

"Just what huh? That I'm not good enough for you or your parents? Who act like I barely exist and now your apparently in a relationship with an actual overlord! Instead of me!"

"I'm sorry Vaggie! I am... but I just thought it wouldn't be such a big deal."

"Not a big deal!? Not a big deal?! Oh sure two of the most known beings in hell dating! Yeah I see it now not a big deal!"

Charlie's eyes became demonic and her horns sprouted like trees out of her head. "Alright! Alright! I get it! I do! It's just that Helsa and her stupid brother were getting on my damn nerves! She was flirting with Al and Seviathan was making fun of both you and me! I-I...just couldn't take it anymore. Cause apparently that's the only way anyone will take me seriously, if I had some high class man to tell me what to do every second of the day." She slowly turned back to normal "I'm sorry Vaggie... I really am. Please can you forgive me?"

"No it's me who should be sorry amour, I shouted at you without knowing why, so yes I forgive but do you forgive me?" Vaggie rested her hand on Charlie's shoulder.

"Yes... and thank you" Charlie hugged Vaggie with a shaky breath.

"Remember that I'm always here for you no matter what happens okay? And that I'll help you work something out."

"Thanks Vaggie I don't know what I would do without you."

\-----‐-------------------------------------------

"So what do we do now? A cold voice spoke in a desolate dark room

"I don't know, now that she's under the protection of the radio demon there is no way this is going to work!" Another shouted, a metallic clang was heard.

"Please we could take that sinner out in a second!" A third screamed.

"No we don't know that, no one has seen his true power. Haven't you idiots heard off what happened to Asmodeus? That all it took was a snap of his fingers! For the entire house family and all to be gone, crushed into pieces! The prince of Lust and his heirs dead and vanished! He didn't even break a sweat! Not to mention that he is a deal maker, dangerous and clever. The only thing we actually know about him is his name and girlfriend! And you stupid dipshits want to just attack them like that?! Finally a fourth voice objected clearly having enough of the others ruckus. 

"Yes but he is still a sinner!" Voice number 3 replied with anger

"Not to mention there are 4 of us!" Another chanted 

"That is true..... but what if we get discovered we can't take any chances." Number 1 thought

"But we won't! No one would dare come near us! 2 slammed their fists on the metal table.

"Haven't you learned anything? He can use his shadows to spy on everyone here! He practically owns the darkness! 4 hissed

"So he could be listening in on us? 2 frantically looked around

"No he can't I used a special spell from one of our dear friend Stolas's books to repel sinners as well as a protection spell , So our whole house, you could say is Radio Demon proof"

"No we will not let this ruin our plans! We just need to figure out his game and shenanigans" 1 reassured

"He truly is the prince of darkness, staying in the shadows making sure to keep hidden both his powers and doings. How could someone like him be from earth? He is truly..." 3 was interrupted

"Hot and charming?" 2 teased

"NO! Tyrannical and monstrous! 3 finished

"Enough both of you! But yes I do have to agree that his reputation proceeds him" 1 recollected himself

"But yet there are a few holes in his story. Like how did he just appear in hell without the king sensing his presence or...." 4 suddenly stopped

"He's a fallen Seraph" 3 realised

"Oh my Lucifer" 1 whispered

"He knew! That's why he didn't tell anyone! Lucifer knew that they had fallen as they have immense power so immediately he changed the records, gave him a new identity and created this Alastor enigma! Also purposely making him and Charlie date because as all of us here know he won't accept anything less than pure blood." 2 ranted

"I'm out you 3 and your stupid fucking theories honestly! Instead of just making up excuses how about we wait on what they do next in order to decide what we will actually do! In order to create the perfect fool proof plan. To have our glorious empire." 1 encouragingly waved their hands

"Alright, after all the yearly extermination celebration shall be happening soon and there we can show hell who the true rulers are! And poor Luci will be begging on his knees" 3 menacingly spoke as if delivering a speech.

"Down with the King! Glory to us! Let it be known! That we shall rule!" they simultaneously chanted 

"Now we should really go back upstairs dinner after all is waiting"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I posted this chapter half way through yes I'm an idiot, yes I'm writing this after I posted.


	5. Big night.

Charlie was completely losing her mind. Firstly in no less than 3hrs did she have to go on a so called date with Al but in addition she had just been reminded by her father via text (of course) that the yearly extermination is in 3 weeks and if that wasn't bad enough to make her go deranged and to add to her seemingly ever growing and never ending list of worries than having to go with Al to the celebration that happens after it will surely do it. Why do all the worst things happen to her? Ok she is the daughter of the literal devil but what does that have to do with her life being no less than absolute shit, cause at this point there is no other way to describe it. Ugh... she slammed her head on her dresser accidentally knocking over a few lipstick containers that landed with a soft thud against the lavish blood red carpet.

Luckily there isn't much to do around the hotel, as everyone stayed in their rooms only coming out for food or the daily rehabilitation activities. Charlie decided to finally raise her head and look at her phone, 5.27. Why did time go this fast? She got up and headed towards the massive white closet she and Vaggie share. What to wear? She thought as she scanned through the colour exploding dresses. This one! Charlie squealed. It was a long baby pink dress, that hugged her body perfectly. Yep this is definitely it, but it's missing a few things. She checked in the dresser's drawers and found some glistening white pearl accessories. Putting those on she decided to now do her hair, she just brushed it. Ok and now for make up... looking at what she was wearing she thought it best to create a dark rose colour, smoky eye. And of course eyeliner and lipstick, deciding to opt for black. After she had finished all of that, she checked her phone again 6.45. 15 mins until Al comes in the limousine and then well...

She went downstairs and surprisingly no one was there. No Husk getting drunk, no Angel annoying everyone or Nifty scurrying around like mouse. Wierd... but they do have their own things to do, so I guess it's normal. Stepping outside the hotel, it was exactly the same. Not a single soul was creeping about. And the streets were dark, you couldn't see anything happening straight in front of you. Despite the pentagram glowing high up. Checking her phone 7.09. Razzle should've picked Alastor up from where ever he lives probably some fancy basement. 

Finally after 4 long painstaking minutes, they finally pulled up. Charlie went inside and found Al wearing a black tuxedo in the style of his usual attire.

"Sorry my dear, I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long." Alastor suddenly spoke up.

"No, it's alright Al."

"Well then, are you excited?

"I suppose I am after all last time I was there was with my parents before ya know me and dad fell out" 

"Well darling I assure you this visit will be great! And that nothing at all will go wrong!"

"Don't say that!"

"But why?" Alastor asked dumbfounded 

"Because everytime you say something won't go wrong it goes wrong."

"What absolute nonsense! My, my that's more nonsense than our relationship!"

"Well I mean.."

"Yes Charlie what do you mean?"

"I mean, you are the infamous radio demon, who is known for killing people but then you just suddenly help someone like me with my big dreams and hotel. Then there's the speech, the dancing and now this, I guess for a common sinner it's not that hard to believe?"

"Ha ha ha! Oh darling you make it sound like I actually have a heart! That I've still got a little piece of humanity left! No no! That I can actually be redeemed! My my the stuff that comes out of your mouth gets worse and worse by the day! Soon you'll be saying that I'm actually capable of love or mercy!" Alastor burst into a fit of laughter

"Really now Alastor, If your going to pretend to be my boyfriend you need to cut down on the brutal honesty." 

"Only saying what comes to mind dear"

"Well try not to say it when we're at the restaurant" 

"I'm also guessing my 5 foot rule has to go?"

"Yes! You need to shrink it to at least 2 otherwise we'll look awkward and it'll give that Katie bitch something else to destroy other than my reputation or hotel."

"Well, when you put it that way. I guess I could try to act more like a boyfriend?"

"Do you even know what a boyfriend does?" 

"No..."

At that Charlie let out a giggle.

"How can you not know?"

"It may be the reason that I've never had or been one."

"And how long have you been here?

"Counting the times I came here as a human or not?

"I suppose you could count those"

"Then about 87yrs"

"Wow and people still talk about your massacres even after all those years?"

"Course they do after all it's not everyday a new overlord comes down to hell and kills Asmodeus."

"Wait... T-that was you?" Charlie asked terrified.

"What do you mean dear?"

"Well I always thought...that my father had killed Asmodeus b-because he was one of the most powerful demons here. After the Von Eldritches."

"And what reason would your father have to kill him? hmmm,"

"Well I always thought that they had fallen out? That he had made my dad really angry?"

"That is a good reason indeed but everyone here knows that I. Killed. Him. Ask anyone here and they'll all reply that it was me!"

The limo came to a soft halt and looking out the window Charlie could see a long red carpet bordered off by body guards who were trying to keep the press in. It looked more like a Hollywood movie premier then an entrance to a restaurant.

"Alright darling! Just act normal, smile or any of that other stuff you normally do! Alastor said as if he was coaching some some kids before a match.

"Sure."

Charlie still couldn't get over the fact that Al was the one who slaughtered Asmodeus. Sure she was young when it happened but the memories are still fresh in her mind. It was just like any other day Charlie had, she woke up got dressed and then headed down to the dining room area where her mother was as her father was busy. They shared their greetings before starting to eat. A normal ordinary day but then one of dads messengers ran in, half exhausted. "Sorry to disturb you your majesty's but King Lucifer has told me to inform you that Asmodeus and his bloodline have died. They have been murdered." Charlie looked at her mother who was aghast and pale her face had etched itself into her memories, "Charlie dear I think you need to go to your room now.". That was the end of it. 

"Charlie are you alright?" ALastor asked seemingly worried.

She looked into his ruby eyes and instead of a burning desire to kill she saw what looks like concern and surprisingly she felt safe with him.

"Yeah I'm fine Al, just thinking" she replied with a small smile.

"Alright then ready?"

"Yes"

Alastor went out first and as soon as he did the previous bustle and cheering stopped replaced with shock and gasps. As if someone had been shot. They were all staring straight at him. Until the paparazzi decided that since he hadn't murdered anyone yet it was safe to photograph him. Alastor then offered Charlie his clawed hand, which she willingly took, stepping out with the best smile she could muster up. Immediately their was shouting of gossip and screaming, surprisingly there was no hate well Alastor was with her so it wasn't really surprising. She proudly walked down the red carpet hand in hand with the one and only Radio demon getting death glares from jealous girls. Until they went inside with Charlie having serious Deja vu, as she had forgotten how much the restaurant looks like the palace, White marble everything, gold draped in random places no one needs and of course the dreadful red carpet.

Coming up to the reception desk Charlie immediately saw the waiters faces pale. Despite the fact they were tabby cats dressed in tuxedos. This was weird as these waiters were accustomed to dealing with demons of power and status like her father but even the ones serving him were composed perhaps Alastor did strike fear in everyone, No wonder Vaggie was so protective of her.

"Why hello there! I do believe we have a table booked for 8: 30 under the name Magne." 

"W-why yes you do. We saved the most luxurious one for you." The male tabby cat tried to smile

At this point Charlie believed that even if they hadn't booked a table, it wouldn't have mattered as the girl tabby was literally about to suffocate.

"Trent will you please show our guests to the table?" The short tabby said, while the tallest one Trent was about to have a stroke.

"Uhm.. Of course I would... Pleas c-come this way."

As they walked into the dining area which looked exactly the same as the hallways apart from the mahogany tables draped in white silk cloths, and the gold vases with roses in them. Honestly who the hell needs this much gold? Charlie spotted tons of people she knew , their was Stolas and his wife who seemed like she was about to murder everyone who came close. As well as others who would frequent her parents parties.

Their table was inn the very middle, finally seating down the waiter showed us the tables and practically sprinted across the room.

"Is everything to your liking dear?" Alastor asked

"Yes... Yes it is. I just never realised how much I missed this place."

"Well we could come here more often after all where else am I meant to take the most charming demon belle in hell other than the most extravagant place!"

"Aww thanks Al"

"Well yes, now what would you like to order?" He cleared his quote.

"Hmmm... I think I'll have the ceaser salad for starter then the carbonara for main and finally tiramisu for dessert. Oh and perhaps some champagne"

"You do have exquisite taste mon cheri"

"What about you? What are you going to order?" Charlie asked

"First I'll have the venison then for dessert profiteroles. And of course red wine."

"What about starters?"

"I don't like any of them, besides I don't usually eat that much." He waved of her ridiculous question

"Oh, well should we order?"

"I think we'll have to wait a bit longer"

"Why's that?"

"Well, if you look behind you the staff are too scared to approach us so they are doing rock, paper, scissors to see who serves us! Now that is entertaining!"

As Charlie watched the waiters epic battle of doom she failed to notice that someone else was watching her.

"What are they doing?!" 

"Well they seem to be having a normal conversation"

"That won't do! I need the juicy stuff! How am I meant to ruin and expose her when the best thing I've got so far is them sitting at a fucking table!"

Katie Killjoy and Tom Trench had also booked a table to spy on Charlie and Alastor. ( They were sat across 3 tables to the left of them.)

"Yes but that is the only thing they are doing." Tom said

"I don't fucking care! How am I supposed to air this to the entirety of hell?! Oh that bitch was sitting next the radio demon my, my look at..." Katie continued to endlessly blabber.

A silver komodo dragon came up to Charlie's table.

"hello...um...good evening. What would you like to o-order?"

Alastor and Charlie both ordered.

"Would that be all?"

"For now yes, you may leave." At Alastor's words the komodo run to the kitchen.

"I've never seen the staff this scared, I mean even when my dad and ex were here they were still...chill but with you, it's as if... I don't even know, it's like you brain washed them over something."

"One of the downsides of being me! Even when I'm just strolling through wanting to go to a store, everyone just runs away! Even with most of the other overlords or nobles."

"Is that why you stopped attending the galas and ceremonies?"

"One of the reasons yes! I try to talk to someone but no! Suddenly they need to do something or be somewhere!"

"Wow Al that must be pretty annoying and lonely"

"Ha! No! why my dear I still have friends!"

"Like who?"

Alastor stopped what he was doing to look at her.

"S-sorry I didn't mean to pry" Charlie tried to hide her face.

"Nonsense sweetheart! If you wanna know who I consider a friend why don't you ask yourself"

"me?"

"Why of course! I consider you a friend and I do believe that since we are now 'dating' it would be rude of me not to!" he gave her a wink.

"Right of course... silly me! It's just that I'm still unbelieving of the fact that you asked me out. The radio demon and me the princess together!" She said as sarcastically as possible.

"Why of course doll. I was charmed by you. The fist time I saw you on the picture show and as I said before, I just couldn't resist. With your sweet voice and thrilling personality, I had to meet you in person and when I did it was as if cupid had struck me with an arrow!"

"That's...That's so sweet of you Al, I don't know what to say" Charlie was almost crying by the end. (forgetting he was acting or was he?)

And then you guessed it the komodo had brought the food interrupting the sweet moment between them. ha ha ha! 

Meanwhile...

"I can't believe this!" Katie said as she was shovelling ravioli into her mouth.

"What the ravioli?" 

"No! them (points to the couple) have you forgotten why we're even here?! Those two dumbasses haven't done a single thing!"

"Well I mean they are.."

"What?! Overlords?! So they have to act like sophisticated bitches!? And she may be a royal bigshot, but I'm much more fearful, hotter and influential! And I don't go around acting like a some stuck up snail with a stick up my ass! Like what does she have that I don't!? A name, her stupid project and a really sexy, powerful gentlemen boyfriend!?" 

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh.....Sure..." Tom was now very concerned for Katie's well being."

Back to our favourite duo 

Charlie was a bit tipsy as she had drunk three quarters of the bottle while Alastor seemed to be just fine having drunk nearly the whole thing.

"So...Al do you wanna play a game?" 

"depends on what game dear!"

"Hmmmmm....How about truth or dare?" 

"Alright"

"Yay! I'll start, truth or dare!"

"Hmm... truth because I want to know what you want to know about me."

"Ooooooh, cheeky! but still daring.... Oh I know! Have you ever snogged anyone!" She put on an innocent smile

"Sorry?" Alastor asked a bit caught of guard by that question

"So have you?"

"Why of course not!"

"Aw... That's to bad then"

"Right anyway, now it's my turn. Truth or dare?"

"Dare duh!" Charlie replied as if it was the most obvious thing on earth.

"Ok then I dare you to finish your bottle of champagne!"

"Okay, but only if you finish yours!"

"sounds fair!" 

"3,2,1!"

They both chugged down the remains.

"Don't get too drunk now princess!"

"Me drunk please! It's you who should be worried! After all who knows maybe you'll get your first kiss tonight!"

"Is that a promise?"

"Perhaps..."

"My, my! you've been very bold!" 

"Oh yeah?"

"yup" Alastor nodded his head

"Hey uh... do you know what time it is?" Charlie asked as she had realised that most demons had left.

Alastor pulled out his gold pocket watch and adjusted his monocle "It's 11:45"

"Wow, so we've been here for like 3 hours?"

"Why yes!" Al replied who also forgot how to count.

"I'm suddenly feeling tired" Charlie told Al honestly.

"Now that you mention it so do I!"

"Really?"

"Well do you want to leave?" He said dodging the other question.

"Yeah... Yeah I do."

"Alright then I'll order the bill and pay."

"okay"

They ordered the bill, Alastor paid and then did that I'm not drunk but completely wasted so I'm leaning on a friend who's leaning on me so we're fine walk back to the limo.

Tom and Katie were still at the restaurant 

"Uh... Katie?"

"What? Are you going to say that now their eating or better yet the pathetic princess has finished her bottle of champagne?"

"No.."

"Oh right because that bitch is too busy f*cking the radio demon on the table or! Or! Alastor has decided to dump her ass!" She started hysterically laughing 

"Ya know what forget it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp I'm completely wasted.


	6. Realisation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.... my friend has an account and..... She hasn't found me yet........

Charlie woke up. In a room. But.... there was something amiss about that same room because 1 it was red. Like that vintage horror movie red, and not to mention the ghastly wall paper. Wait... WHERE THE HECK IS SHE!? Somersaulting out of the bed, she finally decided to take in her surroundings that were worse than Angel dust's taste in men. It was eerie how quite it was. Charlie felt that if she were to make a sound, some creature was going to murder her.

Silence, silence, silence. Her ears were anticipated to hear at least a creak of a board or the ticking of a clock to give her some meaning of time but nothing. A slow headache crept up. Oh my gosh. She finally recalled what happened and where she was. At Alastor's... No wonder the rooms look like this. Flipping radio demon. Charlie faced the some type of wooden door, and decided to open it. She poked her head out of the room and immediately shut it. Nope. I am not going out there. Nope. Nope. Nope. Nope. That hallway looks exactly like the perfect place to stab a person, or it's just Count Dracula's castle. What even happened to the light in the hallway? Suddenly realising that her room somehow has a candle lit chandelier hanging from the ceiling, nothing strange about that. Okay, Alastor has problems. Speaking of him, she should probably go find him as well, she is in his house and needs to contact Vaggie so she doesn't start a massacre. Creepy hallway here I come... Grabbing a candle in those weird holders, she stepped out feeling as if she were some human ghost hunter or a detective investigating a murder at a derelict mansion. There were rooms left and right, almost like her hotel. Large wooden doors stared down at her. The red patterned carpet felt safe somehow, despite it stretching forever. Charlie made her way to the top of a grand staircase, splitting in two different directions and spiralling to a magnificent lobby of a victorian style castle. Charlie felt minuscule compared to the sheer size of the expansive room beneath her. Deciding that down was her best option she carefully tip toed down the staircase fearing a single creak of a floorboard would alert a menacing monster to come to her. Finally she made it down and stalked her way to the centre. When the whole room lit up in a blink of an eye, startling the living hell out of her. She grasped on to the candle for dear life.

"I see my special guest has finally awoken" A voice echoed, followed by the sizzling of radio static.

Charlie couldn't move, she was petrified. Frozen still. Staring at the candle as if it were a valiant excalibur to help slay the beast behind.

"Hope I didn't give you to much of a fright?" The voice asked.

She mustered up her courage to turn around and look at the figure behind. And there he was: Alastor. Midway on the staircase, in his usual red outfit. Having one clawed hand on the smooth wooden railing. Looking like an elegant Duke as always, His smile made her feel as though it was somehow digging into her soul.

"Are you lost, darling?" Alastor said with a mockingly sincere tone.

"N-no?" Charlie finally decided to reply to his question

"Hmmmmmm. Really? Then where are you going exactly?"

"Oh..."

"Oh? I don't recall having a room like that."

Of course he had to make a mockery out of absolutely everything. 

"Come now dear. Why don't I make you some breakfast? I'm sure that'll cheer you up."

"B-breakfast? Now? What time even is it?"

"Yes why of course breakfast! And it's 10:57 as of right now!"

"T-ten?!"

"57" Alastor replied

Her insides twisted like a knot being tightened. And sense of dread washed over her. What would Vaggie think? That she had been kidnapped? Murdered? Both? She must be so worried right now. And Charlie had no way to contact her and tell her she's safe.

"I need to contact Vaggie" 

Alastor made his way down like an apparition. Stopping at the bottom of the staircase a few feet away rom her. "Contact Vaggie you say?"

"Y-yes"

"Well there will be no need for that." He said it as though it was obvious, laced in poison and almost commanding. It was almost final.

"W-why?" She questioned. Her eyes glossy, uncertain and confused like a puppy being told it can not go outside.

"Because my darling belle, Vaggie must realise you can take care of yourself, that you are not a child... anymore. You are free to do as you like. So why must you always contact. Her? After all you are the princess or are you not? So why must you have a low sinner worrying and pressuring you about everything? Does that not bother or annoy you? Every time you make a decision by yourself, this moth is always lingering behind, judging and insulting?"

Charlie felt ridiculed by him and his words but realisation was dawning in, perhaps there was some truth in them.

"Vaggie is j-just trying to do what's best f-for me. And s-she worries because she loves me and doesn't want something bad to happen to me."

"So is that your definition of love? Having an overly protective and rude bodyguard? Telling you this and that. Plaguing your mind with fear just so they can keep you with them? Charlotte, darling. Don't you see? She's using you. For her own gains. You may think she's doing what's best for you but in reality it's the other way round. You are the puppet and she is the puppet master, pulling your strings this way and that. 

She had tears in her eyes now, it couldn't be true could it? Is she really using me? Keeping me all to herself so I can't get to attached to anyone and realise she's a manipulating demon?

"N-no it c-can't be true!"

"Oh but you know it is, you are trying to deny it. Because you don't want to believe it. But your brain has realised it, connected the dots, solved the jigsaw puzzle whichever one you prefer. It is your heart that's stopping you. Your pure sweet and innocent heart, that doesn't want to believe your closest companion and friend had lied and tricked you."

"W-why are you doing this? Telling me this?" She didn't know what to do or say.

"Because, Vaggie is a parasite that we need to get rid of. Didn't you see how when I first came to help you with this project, what her first reaction was?"

Alastor came towards her, stretching his clawed hand outwards to rest it on her delicate cheek. He tilted her head upwards to face his. "Come now, my dear. There is no need to cry for such a pest. After all a human does not cry for the death of a massacre, no matter how close they were. As in their eyes they were a burden. So come now, I'll make you breakfast, you try to cheer up and together we shall think of a way to stop the wretched creature of causing anymore harm to you. Yes?"

"Y-yes"

"Good, that's very good. See? You are already feeling a hatred towards you aren't you?"

"I-I guess so?"

"Well anyway come on! I've got the perfect pancake recipe just for you!" 

Alastor had the perfect idea of what to do with Vaggie, it was so simple and yet so marvellous, complex and ideal. With the princess manipulated so, and her parents. He was almost sad that it will all soon be over, but even the greatest of hunts, tales, stories and myths must come to an end somehow whereas it to be good or bad. Either way hell shall remember him in another way than the Radio Demon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try and update as quick as possible, now that I've finally not got online classes. And I really appreciate some of the feedback.


End file.
